


His world

by Trixie8923



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie8923/pseuds/Trixie8923
Summary: Your a low level worker in the wwe.You are nothing just a cog in the machine until a run in makes you more.18+ only
Relationships: Braun Strowman & Reader, Braun Strowman/Reader
Kudos: 5





	His world

**Author's Note:**

> I take any WWE requests of any kind and will do my best to complete them. This story is complete. I am working on a sequel to this story. Thank you for reading if you have any suggestions or comments please let me know anything polite is welcome. Finished may make a follow up for the story but not sure.

You were nothing in the world of World Wrestling Entertainment or better known as WWE.

Just a catering aid your job was mainly to arrive before everyone with the rest of catering services put everything out then make sure everyone is happy whether its putting plates together for the superstars making their coffees etc.

If you do say so your self you were damn good at it you should be in a month it would three years since you joined WWE.Most of the superstars are nice to you of course there are some that aren't nice to anyone you just try to stay away from them and be professional. 

You were lucky tho you made friends with Becky Lynch through her you were friends with Seth and the other girls were always friendly with you. It was Monday night Raw and you were taking one of your breaks talking to Becky. "Becks your crazy I know I'm trained to be a wrestler but I'm just not cut out for it I'm just happy to be near the business.Becky sighs" you always say that " yn" but I've trained with you and saw you wrestle your good you should go to a try out surprise everyone".You shake your head" when would I find the time I have a job to do Becks. 

Suddenly you are lifted into the air and come face to face with a mad Bobby Lashley his low voice rumbles in your ear" I want my coffee the way you make it now "he sets you hard in front of the coffee table. 

Becky stands up" hey what's the idea shes on break. Bobby shrugs" I want my coffee shes going to make it now"!You were terrified about to do as be says when you are lifted up again this time on Braun Strowmans shoulder. "Make your own coffee Bobby" he says staring him down. You gulp holding onto Braun the best you can. Bobby stomps off mad. "Uh um thanks Braun but um can I get down now"?You feel his body shake with laughter as he placed you down gently. 

Becky smiled, thanks big man thought I'd have to handle my self. Braun laughed again, "I'm sure you could Becky I wouldn't doubt your ability for a moment. You just stared in wonder your heart pounding , face blood red. Ever since you saw Braun you were attracted to him every time you were near him you couldn't think straight and grew flustered unable to speak or do anything right. You take a deep breath and manage to quietly say" ththank you Bbraun. He smiles gently at you pulling you against him in a side hug" any time " yn" .You stop breathing when he pulls you close and you think your going to faint before he let's you go. You start breathing again but instantly miss his touch. 

Becky gets a call from Seth and walks off to take it leaving you and Braun alone" Wellll" you start off " I better get to work thanks again Braun"- you turn to walk away when he grabs your arm. He looks nervous,"un I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow if you would like to go out with me. You stare at him wide-eyed unable to speak but you manage to nod to him. He smiled "well I have your number I'll text you".He quickly leaves to get ready for his match leaving you alone and stunned. 

You were done for the night about to leave when your phone vibrated, you looked at it and there was a text from Braun."Have you left yet?"You quickly typed " no".It's only a second later when you received another text " meet me outside the locker room?".You gulp and text back " on my way" before u could change your mind. You put your phone away grabbed your bag and hurried toward the locker room. 

You arrive at the locker room door and there is no one around. You have just taken your phone out to text Braun when the locker room door opens and Bobby storms out right into you knocking you to the floor. He growls" stay out of the way you nothing "- he stomps out. Braun opens the door hearing the commotion " what's going on Bob........He sees you on the floor tears in your eyes clutching your right leg. Braun reaches down picking you up holding you close to him. "Oh " yn" I'm so sorry are you ok?

You whine "my leg he stepped on it".Braun growled he knocked you down and steeped on you I'm going to....You crying out in pain stopped his rant. He carried you to the trainer's room, they look you over as Braun paces. Triple H looks over the tape as we wait his face looking furious. 

"That dick" he growled The trainer looked up from your leg " it's not broken he said badly bruised its a wonder it's not broken You breathe a sigh of relief. Triple H does as well " I'm sorry this happened I'm going to find him and whatever else I can do including an apology. Braun growls" not good enough this isn't the first time he messed with her I want him. Triple H sighed then looked at you. Becky was telling me your a trained wrestler is that true. 

You grit your teeth from the pain. Yes, sir, I am.I have trained for 6 years and was in the independents for 3 before coming here.."Alright" he said I'm going to sign you to a contract we are going to show the footage of him walking over you and make it a storyline you,Braun,and Bobby. Braun smiles " good I'll destroy him for treating her like trash.You gulp " I I I uh I ".Triple H nodded" I'll have your contract ready Monday before the show you will arrive early at one pm look it over and if its all good sign it. You just nod humbly Braun grinning beside your arm wrapped around your good side.Triple H excused his self and left. 

Braun picked up his and your bag leading you toward the exit. He looked nervous " before all this started I wanted to ask you if you wanted to travel with me to the next show especially now since your off till Monday. You some how to manage to find your voice " I'd love to Braun I usually just ride in the back of the van with all the equipment. He shook his head" yn" if you'll let me I'll make sure you never have to again.He stops at the full-size sedan putting both yours and his bags in the trunk. 

You hop in the passenger side buckling up" I'll drive when we stop next. Braun smiles getting in buckling up himself " we will talk about it then alright sweet heart. You blush at the nickname. 

Sometime during the drive you fall asleep you wake up to Braun gently shaking you "Were here".You blink the sleep away. "Hey, I was spouse to drive some" you pout before yelping in pain as you move your leg forgetting the accident for a second. He looked down at you amused, "maybe next time when your not hurt let's go check into the hotel".You follow and get checked in no issues. Braun went to check in as you waited you hear the woman at the desk" oh I'm so sorry sir it seemed we accidently double-booked your room and have no more available I'm going to refund your money and give you a voucher for a free night at any of our locations. He walks over to you looking stunned, the voucher still in hand. You can't let him just wonder around looking for a hotel so you reach up grabbing his hand pulling him tword the elevator. He looks confused. You smile " Big man you helped me out now it's my turn your going to stay with me. He starts stammering " I I uh I I.You giggle pulling him out of the elevator tword your room." Yes you can and will end of discussion. "You sit your bag down by the bed sitting on it."Braun, we are both adults, while your extremely large we are lucky I'm small and got a king-sized bed now relax it's almost eleven pm we need to sleep if you want to take me on a date tomorrow before needing to go meet with triple H sign my contract ect. He nods gulping before looking through his suitcase.

Braun went to take a shower while he was in the bathroom you changed into your tshirt you wore at night then sighed you usually only wore the tee shirt and your panties. You see Brauns open suitcase and put on one of his tee shirts it came to your knees and figured that was good enough. You crawled under the covers texting Becky about what's going on. She was excited and texted to keep her in the loop that we would double date. I laughed shaking my head. Braun walked out of the bathroom in a pair of basket ball shorts " what's so funny?"You look up at him " Becky already has us as a couple and wants us to double date with her and Seth at CrossFit. He chuckled " I was wondering if you would agree to be in a relationship with me?" You look at him dumbstruck."are you serious Braun? He sat on the bed looking down at you " Never been any more serious in my whole life I love everything about you your so nice, sweet, passionate, caring, and more your everything I could want in a girlfriend and eventually more. You stare at him tearing up nodding your voice straining with emotion " I'd love to be your girlfriend Braun. He leans down kissing you gently. You close your eyes gripping at his shoulder as if he was going to fade away.

He pulls away stroking your cheek "baby I've been waiting a long time for this and I don't want to rush it and maybe ruin this so let's get some sleep ok?you nod laying down he did the same and you curl up against him it takes a while but eventually you fall asleep curled against Braun.

The next morning you stretch and notice Braun, not in bed you sit up and see him sitting at the little table in the room talking on his phone eating some breakfast he got. You crawl out of bed walking behind him you reach over stealing a piece of his bacon. He smiles pulling you into his lap hugging you close to him. Into the phone sweet thanks, Gary see you tonight. He hung up "morning sweetie sleep well"?You giggle " like a rock big guy who you meeting tonight. He looked slightly worried well I called my agent he's coming to look over your contract hope it's ok I just want to make sure you get a good deal. You look up at Braun with such awe " Braun that's the kindest sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. He leans down kissing your forehead. Baby, you deserve everything I intend on making sure you get in. You hear Becky's music Braun lets you go as you find your phone answering it."Hey, Becks what's "Becky cuts in" I just heard that you and Braun slept in the same room why didn't you text me"?You sigh "Becky who told you she laughed into the phone Seth saw it last night don't worry just messing with you."You sigh in relive "Becky you had me worried thought we were on TMZ or something but I've got to go talk to you later ok?" Beck laughed" yeh get back to Braun tell him I said hi and not to wear you out too much" You basically yell into the phone " Becky!!" - she hangs up laughing.

Braun has an amused look on his face " she really is something. You nod" yeh shes something alright. Hey " yn" how's your leg?".You smile thinking its sweet he's worried about you " I barley feel it anymore Braun. He smiles good " let's get dressed then we can go to the farmers market I heard about it's even near the arena and a park. You smile " sounds like a good plan big man."

You both dress quickly and head to the market. You browse with Braun for a hour enjoying just being around each other you both buy a fried apple pie to eat in the park and some apple cider. Braun wonders off on you and returns with a bag when you ask what it is he just says it's a suprise. You are both currently eating your snack in the park when his phone rings." Hello?"Really?" "Great thanks goodbye." Braun looks at you smiling big. My agent looked over the contract and had some things changed he got you a great deal he wants us to come sign it. You nod."Thanks, Braun. 

You and Braun walk into the room where Brauns agent and Triple H was. The agent greeted you and explained everything Braun was right it was a great deal and you eagerly agree."Alright" HHH said, " we will show the video tonight Bobby will do a promo next week the week after will be your debut where you do a promo against Bobby with Braun that's when you will announce your relationship as well be ready".You don't know where it comes from but you immediately say " dont worry I will be."

The two weeks went by quickly with you training in the ring with Braun getting their teamwork down he was impressed about how well you were doing. You both were so busy tho you barely had time to kiss before collapsing at night due to the training in the ring and for television. Tonight tho you hope it will all pay off. You and Braun are in the gorilla position waiting. You are extremely nervous Braun sees that and hugs you close to his side " relax you got this."You smile taking a deep Breath as Brauns music went off. You lift your head getting into character. You march out first fists clinched at your side. Braun follows behind you you both March down to the middle of the ring and both he and you raise your arms at the same time. 

Braun grabs the mic and hands it to you. You look around at all the fans and take a deep breath. Hello, Chicago you might not know me I'm "yn" and well I'm Braun Strowman's girlfriend".There is a mixture of cheers and boos around the arena." Hey hey, it's ok to be jealous I know I'm lucky to have this monster".Braun leans in " I'm the lucky one" There is a round of " ooos" around the arena. You smile up at him " down to business three weeks ago I was standing out side the locker room waiting on Braun when Bobby Lashley came barreling out of the door knocked me down stepped on me and called me nothing. You act chocked up and Braun takes the mic pulling you into a side hug keeping his arm around you." Bobby shes, not nothing shes my whole world and for hurting her you are going to GET THESE HANDS!! Bobby's music plays and he and Lana walk out onto the ramp. Lana gets a mic. You are thinking we didn't rehearse, get told about, or plan this. Lana clears her throat " Yn" why are you making a big deal about this so he knocked you down at least you got to touch this Adonises body I'm sure it was exciting and now your jelouse because you can't have this perfect man. Bobby takes the mic "I'm sure even tho Braun is rather large not all of him is and cant satisfy you as I could. You are flustered and mad you grab the mic and angry growl " I'll have you know Braun is very proportion everywhere and has no problem keeping me very happy and satisfied. The crowd cheers. 

Braun chuckles " why don't you come down here so you can Get These Hands? Bobby shakes his head " I'll beat you when ever I choose not on your time and I chose extreme rules. Braun grins " we will be there"You take the mic almost screaming in it " And you will Get These Hands!! 

Braun then has a match where he easily squashes the indy wrestler and you both head to the back. Becky is waiting in the Gorilla and hugs you "you did so good I'm so proud of you. You smile " thanks but I wasn't told they were coming out I hope I didnt say anything wrong. Becky grins " you should be fine you danced around inappropriate perfectly. 

Braun agrees with Becky before looking up at a runner who approached us." Sir ma'am McMahon and Mr. Helmsley wishes to see you both in Mr.Helmsleys office.You gulp looking nervous. Braun chuckles " relax baby you didnt go off-script first and you didn't say anything wrong. 

You both walk to the office Braun sees how nervous you are and takes your hand in his before knocking on the door with the other. Mr.McMahon says come in Braun opens the door and you both walk inside. Mr.McMahon is behind the desk Hunter standing beside him."Have a seat. You sit in a chair Braun stands behind you.

I'm sure you both are wondering why we called you in her. Hunter speaks up we are very proud of you "yn" we wanted to test you that's why we didn't tell you they were coming out you passed with flying colors, you skirted around being inappropriate perfectly. We have decided to extend the storyline past Extreme Rules. You smile "Thank you very much. They smile " also " Mr.McMahon slides a paper over to you and you see a tee shirt design with your name on it. You look up surprised. Hunter looks at you "Like it?" Like it? I love it" McMahon slides you another paper "sign and we will get it into production." You quickly sign it. You and Braun walk out extremely happy once you are into a free hall way you hug each other. 

He holds you close " I'm so proud of you baby I love you".It feels like your world stopped as you looked up at him tears in your eyes."I love you to Braun."You stay together hugging for a while before heading to the locker rooms to get your bags. 

You both go to the hotel room, shower and you are currently snuggling in bed your head on his bare chest. You look up at him "Braun I um well can we?"Braun looks down at you " can we what baby?" he asks smirk on his face. Your face is blood red " You lean up kissing him deeply he returns the kiss slipping his tongue in your mouth placing his hand on the back of your head. 

He pulls back slightly looking in your eyes.Are you sure you would like to do this baby?You smile up at Braun,"please Brauny please. 

He slowly pulls you into the middle of the bed nipping your neck " your so beautiful".His words make you blush. He pulls the shirt off of you leaving you only in your panties. His large hands cover your boobs he pinches your nipples causing your back to arch and cry out. He watches concentrating on your reactions." Mmmmmm Braun more, please. He chuckles " We got all night baby.

He pinches your nipples again you jump and twist one of his nipple rings. He growls at you careful your playing a dangerous game baby girl."Mmmmm maybe we could get you some nipple rings. You smile "next break we get I'm game. He reaches down pulling on your panties and accidentally tears them from your body causing you to gasp. He blushes " sorry". You giggle " buy me a new pair and we are good. Braun chuckles " if you let me see them on you I'll buy you ten. You feel him gently slide one of his large fingers inside of you it causes you to moan. Its voice is low with lust " baby your soaked 

It causes you to groan. Braun starts to rub your g spot quickly putting some pressure on it. The sensation causes you to wiggle under him he holds you down with his free hand. You cry out cumming hard your vision goes white. You hardly feel him slide into you all the way to the hilt. As you come down you feel his size in you causing you to whimper some. Braun kisses and nips at your neck to distract you. 

After a few moments, you buck up against him testing it."Alright, I'm good you can move" Braun kisses you gently and starts thrusting in and out of you steady and hard. You pant moaning against his lips. Braun pulls away kissing your shoulders and neck."Brauunnn" you moan " faster please faster" Braun Angel's his self arching into your clit causing you to see stars."Braun, I'm close" you pant out. He keeps going he reaches down pinching your g spot it pushes you over the edge iit causes you to cum so hard you pass out. He cums in you and pulls out. He cleans you both up and carrys you to the other bed in the room. He crawls in beside you and falls asleep with you. 

You wake the next morning Brauns arms wrapped around you. He's fast asleep holding you close you stare at him for a few minutes before trying to get loose. He grumbles in his sleep pulling you closer. His hand slips between your legs and starts rubbing your G-spot. You gasp "Braun "? He snores some as his hand keeps rubbing. You moan wiggling in his grasp it makes you start panting."Braun" You cry out before cumming Braun wakes blinking his hand stilling.

He pulls his hand away " did I hurt you?" You shake your head " no you just gave me a mind-blowing orgasium. He chuckles well if that's all. He rubs your cheek " you are perfect. Braun, you are such a sweet talker.

It has been a week since you debuted on Monday Night Raw and you and Braun have been making love any chance you got. You were both backstage talking to Seth and Becky when Tripple H ran up " we have a problem Brock refuses to show up and we need to fill five minutes. Bobby and Lana had done a promo earlier we need you to do a counter one but you will have to wing it no script. 

You follow him backstage to where a camera crew is."I'm trusting you to don't let me down. You stand in front of Braun he drapes his arms over your shoulders. You nod at the cameraman and he indicates its recording. You smirk " Oh Bobby you look a little frustrated is Lana not enough woman for you? Braun smirks never look for a lady in a hooooooooooo. Braun lifts his hand in a thumbs-up as the whole arena echoes hoooooooo. Braun is going to take you out and Lana if you try to interfere in the destruction of your bf.You are going to get these hands you slut.

They indicate the recording is over. They quickly send it to the production truck.HHH grins it is perfect like I knew you would do perfectly I see great things in your future "yn"."Thank you sir me and Braun always do our best.I would not be anywhere near the level I am without him.Braun suddenly places you on his shoulder" nonsense "yn" "you are a talented hard worker." 

Extreme Rules come before you know it the match had been made a Nondiscolifacation match. Braun and Bobby practiced some but with the hatred between you four, it was decides to wing most of it. You are pacing back stage scared to death. Braun walks up behind you placing a hand on your shoulder. Calm down " yn" we have been practicing for this we are going to destroy them. I nod " your right big man ". 

The match was violent both men put to destroy the other you and Lana kept out of the way most of the match. Then the referee was knocked down that was planned. Lana slid into the ring with a chair that was unplanned so you follow suit sliding into the ring with your own chair. You and Lana glare at each other in a standoff. Lana screamed and swung the chair at you you swing yours at the same time you are stronger knocking her off of her feet she rolls out of the ring clutching her hands to her chest screaming. You throw the chair to Braun you turn to get out of the ring and Bobby kicks you in the head everything goes black. 

Your groan blinking "too bright". A large hand moves in front of your face " thanks big boy".Braun smiles " do you remember what happened?" You whine rubbing your head. Heard Lana say now Bobby take him out for good I stopped her he kicked me right?"You slowly move Brauns hand and see you're in a hospital room. Yeh they caught it in audio they both have been suspended you broke both of her hands".I smile " so how bad am I?" Braun stroked your cheek concussion you'll be out for 2-4 weeks. Management is doing damage control and when you come back they plan on pushing you maybe put the title on you. I close my eyes " not good enough he will do it to someone else" He nods that's what I said they've agreed he won't come back unless he takes anger management goes through psychological counseling, and a harassment course then they will consider letting him back Lana has to do the same"."Also, both are required to stay 30 feet from us both at all times and we won't have to wrestle them again." 

You open your eyes looking up at him " thank you Braun that sounds good".You notice tears in his eyes" I'm sorry "yn" I should have been able to protect you."You shake your head taking his hand."Braun I love you this wasn't your fault its mine because I was protecting you and I would do it again."Braun smiles sniffling. I love you too. 

You went home to rest for the weeks you recovered you and Braun texted and talked on the phone but you missed him like crazy. It was WrestleMania weekend so you didn't hear much from Braun. You had just got cleared to wrestle when Triple H called he had you get on a plane and fly straight there. They kept you hidden from everyone but Becky you and her practiced because she was going to drop the belt to you in the ultimate Wrestlemania suprise. 

Tonight was the night you were waiting alone in a guarded locker room when Triple H walked in." ready "yn".You stand "you are going to make sure Braun watches right?"He smiles " yeh I'll make sure he's in the gorilla position." Thanks, Trip. You make your way to the gorilla position. Becky was in the ring " I'm tired of facing the same old woman week in week out this is Wrestlemania so any woman I haven't wrestled for the championship this is your time. 

Your music played and the entire crowd was on their feet. The noise was deafening as you walked onto the stage. You smile brightly " I'll take that offer Becky" then you run to the ring. The match was the best you ever put on. In the end, you finished Becky off in a modified version of the rko. 

The crowd was deafening but you didn't notice you hugged the title crying you never thought this would happen that your life would be so perfect. Brauns music snapped you back from your celebration. He hurried to the ring hugging you closely. 

The entire locker room fills the ramp as Braun grabs a mic you put the championship on your shoulder. Braun stood across from you taking your hand "Yn" I met you a few days ago and I knew from the moment I saw you you were special my love for you has just grown from that day. Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together?"Braun gets down on one knee pulling out a box he slowly opens it revealing the most gorgeous ring you have ever seen." "Yn" will you marry me"? 

You shiver everything overwhelming you. You look down at his love in your eyes. You nod " yes yes yes Braun yes yes".The crowd is deafening the roster invades the ring everyone congratulating you both. You are on top of the world it couldn't get any better. Lana slipped into the crowd no one noticed her she slipped up behind you and hit your leg as hard as she could with a bat. You feel to the ground screaming grabbing your leg rolling around in agony. Security drags Lana off as the rest of the roster try to get you help.

Just like that your whole life is changed forever.


End file.
